


Did someone ask for A/B/O? Here you go!

by FeatheryMinx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rigel Black Chronicles - murkybluematter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, Just Vibes, No Beta We Die Like Riddle’s Hopes And Dreams, Rigel Black Chronicles Masquerade 2021, almost canon compliant, and a funny tag, barely, it's basically canon but with a/b/o, no riddle, squint and you miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheryMinx/pseuds/FeatheryMinx
Summary: What it says on the tin. RBC if A/B/O dynamics were also present.Now with a bonus of:- Very Serious Parents- Harriet raging against purebloods- Idiots Being Idiots
Relationships: Arcturus Rigel "Archie" Black & Harriet Potter | Rigel Black, Harriet Potter | Rigel Black & Her Anger, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Rigel Black Chronicles Masquerade 2021





	Did someone ask for A/B/O? Here you go!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rigel Black Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/755397) by murkybluematter. 



> Fanfiction of murkybluematter's Rigel Black Chronicles, written for the Rigel Black Masquerade.

“Tell us the story of how you fell in love with Mum again?” Harry and Archie turned their Look on James, and he melted.

“Of course,” he said. James sat down on the couch, pulling the kids onto either side of him. As they lay their heads down, he began, “It was the morning of September 1st, 1971. I’m sure to you kiddos”—they giggled—“1971 seems like forever ago. I mean, you weren’t even born then! But that was one of the most important days of my life. That was the day I first went to Hogwarts.”

“Hogwarts!” they squealed. James laughed at the seven-year-olds’ awe and excitement, even though they’d heard this story time and time again.

“Yes, Hogwarts. So there I was, hauling around my trunk because I thought carrying my own luggage made me so grown up. But just before I crossed onto Platform 9 & ¾, something beautiful caught my eye.”

“Mum,” said Harry reverently.

“Yes, Fawn, it was your mum. She was on the opposite end of the platform from me, hiding a little behind her parents, but it didn’t matter. She was the most beautiful thing at that station by far. Right then and there, I knew that she was the person for me. I was drawn to Lily since I’d gotten there, and the moment my sight fell on her, I fell in love.”

“Wow…”

“Uncle James, how did Aunty Lily fall in love with you?”

“You know the answer to that.”

Together, Archie and Harry recited, “That’s a story for when we’re older.” Archie whined, “Well if you won’t tell us about you and Aunty Lily, can you tell us how Mum and Dad fell in love?”

James laughed. “Arch, your dad would kill me if he ever heard me ‘mangling their love story’.” Both kids looked dejected before James added, “You can ask him yourselves when he and Diana get back from St. Mungos. Now, stop trying to get me in trouble, and go entertain yourselves.”

“Mmkay Uncle James!”

“Bye Dad!”

James watched the kids leave, then sighed. Eventually, they’d find out.

-0

SEVEN

-0

ELEVEN

-0

“Harry! Archie! Can you two come down to the dining room please?”

Harry looked over at her co-conspirator and cousin, wondering what this was about. Had they somehow given up their ruse before it even began? She gnawed at her lip until Archie noticed and said, “There’s no way they know about us. Let’s go see what they want before you tie yourself up into knots.” Harry nodded, and they headed downstairs.

At the dining table sat both of their parents, plus their Uncle Remus. While they all basically lived at all three houses, it was rare that everyone gathered in the same place other than during mealtimes.

“Mum? Dad? Is something wrong?”

The adults all glanced heavily at each other, until James grimaced and nodded lightly. “Sit down. We have to talk to you two about… school, sort of.”

A conversation about school? Harry looked over at her cousin, who was starting to look a little worried himself. Gulping, she sat down at the table.

“We always meant to have this conversation before the two of you left for school. Of course, what with how Harry didn’t choose AIM until just a few days ago, we didn’t know what kind of conversation we would be having, so we had to put it off until now.”

“There’s an aspect of magic we’ve sort of kept from you, though you may have come across it on your own. Lord knows there’s plenty of material in these libraries.” Lily tried to smile at them, but it came out twisted, almost sardonic. She took a breath before asking, “Have you heard of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas?”

Archie shook his head immediately, but it took Harry a little longer to respond. “I came across it in a potions periodical, just a mention of how blocking potions aren’t as effective as pills, but nothing more. I tried looking into it, but all the books were age restricted.”

“Of course they were, Britain and its archaic—”

“Lily,” chided James, putting a hand on her arm.

“Right, sorry, not the time.”

Harry wanted to ask what they were talking about, but she got the feeling they wouldn’t explain. Instead, she let an awkward silence fall over them, one broken by Remus.

“Alpha, Beta, and Omega are a secondary magical sex which has no relation to your regular sex. Most of the magical population are Betas, which means that the secondary sex doesn’t affect them much. There’s a small portion, however, that are known as Alphas and Omegas. They act as counterparts to each other, romantically and sexually. While there are no exact rules regarding who can marry who, generally Betas form relationships together, while Alphas and Omegas pair. There are rare relationships with two Alphas or two Omegas, or Betas and non-Betas, but they’re rare for a reason. With Alphas and Omegas, they tend to be drawn towards their counter-sex, especially during puberty as you mature and hormones rise.”

“But that’s not something my Fawn will have to worry about!” Everyone but Lily rolled their eyes at James’ attitude, even Harry and Archie.

“While he’s overprotective about it, James is right that you two won’t particularly have to worry about this,” said Sirius. “Archie, your mum and I were Betas and you are too, so you won’t have any extra hormonal changes.”

“Harry, you’re an Omega like your father. Thankfully, since you’re going to AIM, you’ll be allowed to take hormone blockers, which will prevent you from being noticed as an Omega, and should stop anyone from bothering you.”

“Bothering me?” Harry asked.

James winced. “There’s a reason we’re talking to both you and Archie, even though he’s a Beta and won’t need blockers. At AIM, Harry, you’ll be surrounded by people who are most likely also on blockers if needed, so there won’t be any incidents. But Hogwarts doesn’t allow blockers, since England looks down on the practice. There will be students at Hogwarts that are going to be dealing with high levels of hormones, and sometimes, there are violent incidents.”

“You two have asked how I fell in love with James for years. The reason we haven’t told you until now is because it’s not the most fun of stories. When James first saw me, I was on blockers, since I was going to AIM. Normally, that’s enough to prevent a reaction from other people, but…” Lily smiled at James softly. “There’s a very rare phenomenon where an Alpha-Omega pair are connected. I guess you could call it soulmates? So that day, I couldn’t feel anything past my blockers, but James, as my soulmate, could feel me, and his hormones shot up extremely early. Had I known earlier, we would have been able to mitigate his unbonded Omega aura, but I never felt anything, so we didn’t get together until our seventh year. That caused him a lot of trouble at Hogwarts, where everyone is left uncontrolled.”

James looked straight at Archie, even though he’d been talking in Harry’s direction most of the time. “Arch. When you’re at Hogwarts, incidents might occur. It shouldn’t be your job, but the school policy sucks and you kids are left handling it yourselves. I know you want to become a Healer, and that’s amazing, but I also need you to make sure you pay attention in Defense. That’s going to be really important, so you can take care of your friends.” Archie looked a little pale, but James pressed on. “Archie, do you understand?”

“Yes, Uncle James.”

“Good.” He ruffled Archie’s hair. “Sorry to put all of this on you, kiddo.” Archie smiled weakly.

“Alright, do either of you have any questions right now?” They shook their heads, and Sirius reached over to flick their noses. “Go on then.”

-0

ELEVEN

-0

Once they’d gotten back to Harry’s room, she immediately began making a list. “Okay, Archie, somehow we need to get you fake pills, and I’m going to have to make sure no one sees me take mine, and, Merlin, I need to do more research to make sure there aren’t other ways of identifying Omegas.” Archie stayed silent on her bed, and she looked over at him. “Arch?”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“What? Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Cuz, come on, you heard your dad. This makes us switching so much more dangerous—”

“That’s why I’m planning all of this now.”

“Not for the ruse, Harry, for _you_! People at Hogwarts aren’t controlled, and what happens if you get hurt?”

“Arch… I can take care of myself, you know. I’ll be on blockers, and I don’t plan to talk to many people anyways.” He didn’t look convinced, and Harry sighed. “If you want, we can stop the ruse. You’ll go to Hogwarts, and I’ll go to AIM, and we’ll figure something out for our passions.”

“But… I don’t want to force you to give up studying under Snape.” He bit his lip. “Do you really think you can handle it?”

“Come on, Archie, you know me. I’ll be extra careful, and if it comes down to it, I’ll fight off anyone that comes at me with all of my potions knowledge. They wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“Alright. We’ll do this. But you stay safe, yeah?”

“Of course.”

-0

ELEVEN

-0

FOURTEEN

-0

_“but her magic—”_

_“Greengrass is good at magic,” Rigel snapped._ She was so sick of pureblood supremacy. _“Say what you want about her personality, but Greengrass doesn’t lack magical ability. She has higher grades than you in some classes.”_

Blaise made to comment, but Rigel kept ranting. “You want to talk about magic? Let’s talk about the magic of the person who attacked Greengrass last month. An absolutely unwarranted attack, and whose magic was that? A pureblood’s magic.” “Greengrass was a halfblood—”

“IT’S NOT JUST GREENGRASS! Merlin, how blind are you all? When they closed this school off from halfbloods and muggleborns, they did so in the name of safety. And yet, we leave our students open to attacks from within. To this day, Hogwarts remains open to people of all magical genders. I’m not saying it shouldn’t be, but is that safe? Not at all. But apparently, it doesn’t fucking matter, because so long as it’s purebloods losing control, suddenly, safety isn’t important anymore.”

“If she wasn’t a halfblood, she wouldn’t have been—”

Rigel shot a Full Body Bind at Theo. “Really? Would you like to say the same thing about Ed? Would you like to accuse him of being a halfblood, or, let’s see, Carrow, or Flint, or anyone else who’s been involved in incidents here? Whether they’re the Omegas getting attacked or the Alphas attacking them, they’ve all been purebloods, Theo, with the one exception of Greengrass.”

A crowd had gathered in the common room. Rigel knew she was exposing more of her views than she should, but the hypocrisy rankled. “Hogwarts has more Alpha/Omega incidents per capita than any other school in the world, and that number has actually increased since we became pureblood only. The muggleborn and halfblood ban? It was never about doing the best for us, for our children and the children to come. It was ALWAYS about the bigotry, about the hate and disgust you feel when thinking of someone with lesser blood. And it’s so fucking stupid, because my aunt and my cousin have control leagues better most of you, but their ‘blood’ makes them unsafe.” She shook her head, even as the common room stood pin-drop silent.

 _“Rigel, I’m sure you didn’t mean to imply that there was no basis for Daphne’s expulsion. Rules are rules, after all,” Aldon said carefully. He was giving her an out, a chance to retract her inflammatory words,_ even as his resigned face showed he knew she wouldn’t take it.

_“The rules are clear, Aldon. But they’re also wrong.”_


End file.
